1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotable device connecting two rods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pivotable connecting device through which a torque is transmitted from a drive rod to a driven rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In engineering techniques, it is often necessary to use pivotable fittings permitting the relative pivoting of two pieces. Often also, and this is the case with certain transmission joints, not only must the pieces pivot about their pivot pin, they are also required to transmit a torque.
When the pivotable connection is achieved by means of an eye placed between the two shanks of a fork, with a pin transversing the assembly, the effect of the torque is to push the two shanks apart until the device becomes completely unusable.